El Encuentro
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Las historias que hablan del encuentro con tu alma gemela ponen mucho énfasis sobre el amor incondicional que sientes al verla y los deseos que tienes de estar cerca de esa persona, pero, ¿qué tan cierta es aquella leyenda? Porque Naruto puede asegurar que con él no le ha atinado mucho. /SasuNaru/Reincarnation AU/
1. Encuentro

¡Hola!~ ¿alguien se acuerda de mí? volví, en forma de fichas! (?) ok, tal vez no en fichas, pero aquí estoy~ Hace casi un año, quizás más que no publico nada aquí :'v siento que quiero golpearme por dejar que pasara tanto tiempo. Supongo que quedé tan disgustada con el final del manga que me abstuve de pensar en ellos hasta que se me pasara el enojo. Perdón a las personas que sí les gustó el final, lo acepto, pero yo no soy una de ellas.

¡En fin! Aquí les traigo otra historia, no van a ser muchos capítulos así que espero actualizar con regularidad ^^ Es un AU reincarnation, ¡espero les guste de todo corazón!

¡Le dedico este capítulo especialmente a la pequeña lindura _**Hotaru YaoiGirl**_!~

* * *

¿A qué se le llama "el encuentro predestinado" con el verdadero amor, tu alma gemela?

Según la leyenda, existen señales. Señales que se manejan por fuerza mayor a uno, llámese destino o como quisiera decírsele. Primero sentirías a tu corazón reconociéndole, a esa persona, a su alma. Sería una conexión inmediata. El tiempo se detendría para que ambos pudieran mirarse el uno al otro, enamorarse a primera vista, sentir que sus destinos están siendo unidos. Tu mente olvidará todo aquello que no se relacione a esa persona, te volverás reacio a tocar a cualquier ser humano con deseo amoroso o sexual, incluso si tienes pareja, pues nadie será más importante que tu alma gemela. De pronto comenzarás a encontrarla en todos lados; tu entorno más cercano, aquel más lejano e incluso en ese inhóspito rincón del universo al que irás sólo una vez en toda tu vida: la encontrarás.  
Sentirás celos de cualquier objeto, flora y fauna que se le acerque, así nunca le hayas hablado en toda tu vida y esa persona no sepa de tu existencia. El destino obrará para que ustedes dos estén juntos pese a todas las adversidades.

Pero, ¿qué tan cierta era aquella creencia?

Porque sin dudas su primer encuentro no fue para nada mágico, su corazón no se detuvo al verle, ni tampoco se aceleró; latió normal, como venía haciéndolo hasta el momento. No volaron millones de pétalos de cerezo, como en esos mangas que leyó alguna vez, claro que no. Hubiese sido extraño de así ser, ya que ni siquiera era la temporada. El tiempo no se detuvo ni mucho menos, él era bien consciente de eso puesto que estaba llegando bastante tarde al lugar donde se suponía debía entregar las cajas que cargaba en sus brazos. No sopló ese característico viento que uniría sus miradas tampoco.

En resumen, lejos de toda la cursilería que había escuchado y leído en novelas de chicas, el encuentro con esa persona careció de la magia supuestamente predestinada.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Me veo como si estuviese mal?

Ah, su primer intercambio de palabras. Tan romántico.

Uzumaki Naruto mira con su ceño medio arrugado al tosco chico frente a él. Tiene una mirada fiera, muy ruda, pero completamente enrojecida. Bajo los párpados se le puede notar una ligera hinchazón que resalta el profundo oscuro de sus pupilas.

—Olvídalo, te ves fantástico. Sólo me engañó el hecho de que estuvieras aislado de todos en el medio del bosque, ya sabes, poco común. Me voy ahora, lamento la interrupción.

El chico quien está apoyado en el suelo y contra un gran árbol hunde más su entrecejo mirándole con molestia. No conoce a este tipo que está hablándole y su comentario no le entra en gracia. Pero Naruto sólo puede pensar que se ve como un conejo asustado tratando de ser rudo, claro que sí, quién podría pensar lo contrario de alguien que tuviera los ojos tan rojos como un conejo blanco. No quiere sonreírle, su actitud no le parece muy agradable que digamos, así que solo le sostiene la mirada un instante demostrándole que le infundía muchas cosas, pero intimidación no es una de ellas.

Se aleja sin emitir palabra, vaya chico más antipático, piensa Naruto. Las cajas en sus brazos le recuerdan que él debe de llegar al salón de medicina para entregarle el paquete a Tsunade, no obstante, el curioso sonido que escucha a sus espaldas le retiene un momento obligándole a girar con cautela. Desde su posición en la cual no se ha alejado mucho del extraño chico puede oír el claro hipido de sollozo. Sabe que muy probablemente lo que va a hacer no es una gran idea, pero maniobrando entre las cajas y su mochila, logra alcanzar el pañuelo bordado con sus iniciales (regalo de su madre) del bolsillo trasero. Cuenta mentalmente hasta cinco y se acerca de nuevo lanzándole el pañuelo a su regazo antes de que llegara a decir nada.

—No sé qué sucedió, pero siéntete libre de usarlo.

Y sin prestar atención a la cara de sobresalto que el de pelo negro cargaba, Naruto continúa su marcha ignorando el ser observado a sus espaldas. Deambula durante otros quince minutos dentro del enorme edificio antes de hallar la oficina de Tsunade. Ella le recibe con una enorme sonrisa.

—Naruto, ha sido un buen rato desde que te vi, hasta pareciera que has crecido.

—¿Oh, lo notaste? crecí exactamente cuatro centímetros en los últimos dos meses—Naruto extiende sus dedos en pos de victoria, reluciendo ante la mujer que ahora ríe sus perfectos dientes blancos.

—¿Pudiste traer todo?

—¡Claro que sí! mamá me pidió que te dijera que hay un par adicionales, son de la última cosecha. Serás la primera en verlas abuela así que contamos contigo para observar su utilidad, creemos que sirven como analgésicos, pero no en todos los casos.

—Oh, tendré algo para entretenerme siendo así, dile que se lo agradezco—La bella mujer de ojos miel lee una pequeña nota pegada en una de las cajas mientras Naruto husmea la habitación.

Llena de libros de todo tipo de espesor en tres enormes estanterías, una mesa con frascos rellenos de líquidos de variados colores, una nueva adquisición desde la última vez que había podido venir y varios esquemas rarísimos colgados en una blanca pizarra que ni siquiera puede comenzar a entender. Bueno, para empezar aquella carrera no le es particularmente atractiva, por eso mismo él estudia arquitectura, así que no pueden culparlo por no entenderla. Su madre, Kushina, también obra en el rubro médico, ella prefiere volcarse por el cultivo de diferentes hierbas como pasatiempo. Su abuela por otro lado estudia algo con la genética. Sí, ese es su pasatiempo, estudios raros y complicados. Tsunade es la directora de un famoso hospital de la ciudad, y en su preciado tiempo libre que siempre resulta ser muy poco, estudia en una universidad.

Extraña.

—¿El abuelo ya ha regresado?

—No, Jiraiya llamó anoche para avisarme que llegaría este fin de semana, al parecer consiguió una buena fuente de datos y se entretuvo un poco más de lo esperado. De seguro tiene su nariz metida en algún baño de mujeres —cuenta medio riendo, para ella no resulta ningún secreto los pasatiempos de su esposo, pero bueno, los años le han ayudado a aceptarlo mejor.

Naruto ríe también, ella está totalmente en lo correcto.

—Ten, estos son los resultados de la última tanda, fueron muy buenos. Si puedes alcanzárselos a tu madre sería de gran ayuda, tengo que quedarme hasta tarde esta semana.

—Claro, sólo te cobraré un tazón extra la próxima vez que comamos ramen —Naruto sonríe amplio, guardando el papel en su abrigo.

—Me parece justo—concedió divertida—, ¿tus estudios van bien?

—Por supuesto, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando? —Naruto dice hinchando su pecho. La verdad es que no es el mejor promedio ni cerca, pero sus notas son buenas y eso para él es todo un logro.

Tsunade lo sabe y por eso sólo sonríe. —¿Irás a la azotea hoy? —pregunta.

Naruto suele repetir una pequeña rutina en cada visita periódica que consiste en saludar a Haruno Sakura, su amiga de la primaria, comprar una lata de limonada en la única máquina expendedora del piso e ir a beberla a la azotea del edificio. Por alguna razón a él parece gustarle mucho la terraza de la facultad de medicina a diferencia de la suya.

—No, hoy tengo un par de cosas que hacer, pero vendré el siguiente jueves.

El teléfono de la oficina suena y Tsunade se apresura a atender, Naruto aprovecha el momento para despedirse, agitando su mano saluda a su abuela y sale rumbo a su casa. Trae el celular en la mano mientras le responde un mensaje a Kiba, no obstante, su vista se despega un segundo de la pantalla para captar las desprolijas y puntiagudas hebras oscuras de alguien que pasa frente suyo. Aquella persona no se detiene en su caminar, pero Naruto la observa curioso, algo en su pelo de pájaro le parece interesante. Su teléfono vuelve a vibrar, Kiba ha respondido de nuevo.

Aquel jueves no tiene más interés en él, termina como cualquier otro día, al igual que el viernes y el sábado que le siguen. Naruto no ha vuelto a pensar en el feroz conejo de ojos rojos de aquel día hasta que su amiga, Haruno Sakura, se acerca a él en una de sus acostumbradas salidas con una pequeña cajita cuadrada.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Sasuke-kun lo envía.

—¿Sasuke quién?

Naruto coge con su mejor cara de desconcierto la caja, cuál es su sorpresa que dentro no hay otra cosa sino un pañuelo de fina tela a la vista, muy igual al suyo que había donado aquel día a ese desconocido. La única diferencia era que este no tiene ni sus iniciales ni el escudo de su familia, el cual su madre acostumbra a bordar en todo pedazo de tela que hallaba lugar en su casa.

—Dice que te agradece el habérselo prestado. No sabía que ustedes dos se conocieran, por cierto.

—Sakura-chan no sé quién diablos es ese tal Sasuke —confiesa mirándola con la mayor sinceridad que puede. Sakura parpadea sonriendo pues sabe bien que ellos no se conocen en realidad.

Fue sólo una casualidad que ella viese a Uchiha Sasuke, su amigo y compañero de clases, con el pañuelo que nada tardó en reconocer como perteneciente a Uzumaki Naruto. Ese peculiar escudo familiar en la esquina inferior era inconfundible. Sasuke le comentó sin mayores preámbulos que alguien se lo había prestado, pero no tenía idea de quién era o cómo podría devolvérselo. Sakura sólo se había ofrecido a retornar el favor, pero pensaba que ellos dos se llevarían realmente bien si lograban conocerse en alguna oportunidad.

—Uchiha Sasuke-kun, estudia conmigo.

Naruto tampoco tarda mucho en ubicar su cara, es claro que aquel tipo debe de ser el conejo de ojos rojos. Así que esa resultaba ser su identidad, en verdad no creía posible recuperar aquel pañuelo, si hasta su cabeza se había olvidado de él por completo, le parece un atento detalle de su parte.

—Bueno… dile que gracias, supongo.

—¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa Naruto? Tú deberías de ser quien se lo diga.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? Fue él quien quiso devolverlo ¿no? Yo no se lo pedí, ni sé bien quién es él, Sakura-chan —reclama guardando en su mochila la cajita mientras Sakura suspira. Uzumaki sabe que está mintiendo, recuerda bien su cara, pero no le interesa volver a verlo.

—¿Cómo puedes no recordarlo? ¿Vas por la vida regalando tus cosas?

—Qué puedo decir, soy una persona muy generosa.

—Dices eso, pero sé que recuerdas muy bien su rostro. Es uno de los chicos más lindos de la universidad ¿sabes?

—¿Insinúas que ando mirando a los chicos, Sakura-chan? Además, tiene ese título porque yo no estudio aquí, con mi rostro de seguro le patearía el trasero.

Haruno ríe divertida. No es que Naruto fuese feo, por el contrario, pero ella puede afirmar con toda seguridad que la característica que más atrae de su persona es su actitud. A diferencia de Sasuke, quien con un perfil más tranquilo atraía desde otro lugar. En verdad ellos dos podrían ser fácilmente comparados como el día y la noche, pero un fuerte sentimiento impulsaba a la linda chica a lograr que ambos se conocieran mejor.

—Es un chico grandioso, insisto en que se caerían muy bien si lograsen conocerse mejor.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

Patrañas, Naruto no puede creer las palabras de su amiga, él podría no conocer a ese tal Sasuke, pero por su despliegue social en su único encuentro está seguro de no querer volver a tener que tratar con él. Aunque, para ser sinceros, siente unas muy ínfimas ganas de agradecerle el detalle del pañuelo. Para alguien tan tosco verbalmente tenía buenas intenciones después de todo.

Aquel domingo finaliza sin más y la semana que comienza luego transcurre en el ritmo normal, sin encuentros extraños ni conejos de ojos rojos persiguiéndole. Su único cambio radical fue el que Sakura insistiera en contarle detalles de la vida personal de Uchiha Sasuke, tales como su gusto incondicional por el tomate, o su fascinación con los gatos. También algo de un complejo de hermano, aunque no terminó de entender si lo dijo por él o por su hermano mayor. Es un niño prodigio, al parecer, su promedio está entre los tres mejores. Para cuando llega el jueves y nuevamente tiene que ir a la facultad de medicina siente que conoce a Sasuke de toda la vida.

En el despacho su abuela esa vez se ve mucho más atareada, está reunida con otras tres personas así que no quiere inmiscuirse mucho. Deja la caja en el escritorio más cercano que encuentra, con su respectiva nota pegada en la solapa y se despide rápido agitando su mano, Tsunade le esboza una gran sonrisa en agradecimiento antes de que se vaya. En soledad, Naruto sonríe contento. Oh sí, esta vez puede ir totalmente a disfrutar de su tan amada azotea. Se detiene como siempre en la única máquina expendedora del segundo piso, coge su lata de limonada y silba relajado hasta llegar al techo.

El fuerte viento le obliga a cerrar los ojos, su pelo se ha metido. Cuando logra volver a mirar un extraño individuo, que no es tan extraño en realidad, le mira a él desde el piso.

Oh, esto tiene que ser una broma.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Vengo todos los jueves, ¿vas a delatarme? Si es así al menos dame tiempo a terminar esta lata.

Uchiha Sasuke, sentado y refugiándose del frío en una abrigada chaqueta azul oscuro, chasquea su lengua antes de remojarla nuevamente en su propia lata de té verde. Naruto toma eso como una especie de "adelante, ponte cómodo", así que juntando sus pocas ganas se sienta al lado de él. No es como si quisiera sacarle tema de conversación, pero le parece grosero el ir y simplemente sentarse por su cuenta. Además, esta vez no parece querer morderle la yugular como en su primer encuentro. Si hasta puede pasar como una persona y todo.

—Oh, Sakura me pasó tu regalo, por cierto. Gracias.

Muy bien, le acababa de agradecer en persona tal y como Haruno quería. Su conciencia puede quedar en paz sabiendo que oficialmente ya no tiene nada más que tratar con aquella persona.

—No fue nada.

Un largo silencio sucede a su frase, matando la poca comodidad que Naruto creía haber ganado y confirmando que en efecto aquel tipo está lejos de su idea de amistad. Sin embargo, Sasuke vuelve a hablar.

—Mi gato… falleció ese día. Lo tengo conmigo desde que puedo recordar, por lo que no lo tomé bien, yo… nunca me había sucedido antes. —Naruto parpadea sorprendido, con la lata descansando en el borde de sus labios. —En fin, lo que quiero decir es, disculpa por hablarte de esa manera y… gracias.

Desde donde está, Uzumaki puede ver el carmín asentándose en las puntas de las pálidas orejas de Sasuke, lo que le hace esbozar una pequeña sonrisa oculta tras metal amarillo. Parece ser que Uchiha Sasuke no es la asquerosa y antisocial persona que tanto ha creído, parece que Sakura tuvo razón esta vez.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, después de todo sólo lo hice por impulso —confiesa sin darle mucha importancia. Da tres sorbos más, pero la sensación de estar siendo observado le obliga a girar hacia el chico que cada vez se refugiaba más y más del frío dentro de su campera. —¿Qué?

—¿No vas a reírte o algo así?

—¿Reírme? ¿Por qué lo haría? No es como si me acabases de decir algo muy gracioso —responde con clara obviedad— ¿O acaso quieres que lo haga?

—¿Por qué querría que te rías?

—Oye, yo pregunte primero.

Sasuke le sostiene la mirada un instante antes de soltar una risa tentada. Naruto no entiende de qué se está riendo, pero el sonido que produce le es altamente contagioso así que le imita.

—Sakura tenía razón, sí eres medio raro.

—Veo que me ha estado haciendo gran publicidad como siempre —suelta sin pensarlo—, pero déjame aclararte que no es verdad, soy completamente raro. Si te acercas a mí cosas muy extrañas podrían sucederte, es como mi don sabes.

—No lo dudo, pero creo que sería difícil. No estudias aquí y además no es como si me interesase particularmente ser tu amigo —al decir esto se levanta finalmente del suelo con su celular en mano, al parecer respondiendo un mensaje. —Sólo quería aclarar ese asunto para que Sakura deje de insistir, ya que lo hice no tengo más nada que tratar contigo.

Y ahí está, el bello y dulce encanto que le cautivó la primera vez. Naruto quema con sus ojos, tratando de que al menos una mínima porción de ellos logre expresar alguno de los inteligentísimos insultos que le remojan el cerebro. Sabe que no se ha confundido, él sí es un asqueroso y antisocial ser humano. Pero esta vez el conejo no estaba con los ojos rojos y aquellos carbones se imponen con mucho más ímpetu. Es claro que a Uchiha Sasuke le tiene totalmente indiferente aquella persona mirándola con repudio. Con una sonrisa en la esquina izquierda de sus labios le mira de reojo antes de abandonar la azotea.

Cerca de diez u once insultos farfullados al aire le alivian un poco la rabia, al vaciar su bebida todo se siente normal. En el camino de regreso a su casa, un mensaje en su celular le llama la atención, es de su abuela. Lo ha enviado hace un buen tiempo, por lo que al llegar a su casa la llama desde allí y Tsunade no tarda nada en responder.

— _Perdón por molestarte, pero sé que mañana comienzan tus vacaciones y necesito pedirte un enorme favor, ¿crees que podrías hacerlo por mí?_

—Oh no lo sé, la última vez me hiciste traerte cuerpos de ranas muertas abuela, no sé si quiero repetirlo.

Naruto oye a Tsunade reír del otro lado del teléfono. _—Te prometo que no es nada como eso. Verás, mis tíos son dueños de unas aguas termales en las montañas y están algo cortos de personal hasta dentro de dos semanas, esta es una temporada muy buena para ellos, así que me preguntaba si tú podrías darles una mano._

—Déjame ver si entiendo, ¿tienes tíos dueños de unas aguas termales y recién ahora lo estoy sabiendo?

— _Veo que te detienes en lo importante_ —acota ella riendo—, _claro que no será todo trabajo, es sólo darles una mano, ya han conseguido a otra persona para que ayude hasta que lleguen los empleados originales. También te darán hospedaje y comida gratuita, es un paisaje realmente hermoso estoy segura de que te encantará, Naruto. ¿Qué dices?_

—¿Aguas termales en mis vacaciones? Me parece un trato muy justo, es la clase de trabajo que un intelectual como yo se merece.

Bromeando, Naruto coge un papel y una lapicera para anotar bien la dirección que Tsunade le dicta al otro lado del teléfono. En veintiún años de vida ésta es la primera vez que oye acerca de esos supuestos tíos en las aguas termales, pero legalmente son su familia también así que él tiene que esforzarse en reforzar los lazos de los años perdidos ¿no lo creen? Repite la dirección y la ruta que debe tomar para llegar, parece que está más lejos de lo que esperaba. Sonríe ante la simplicidad del nombre.

—Konoha, ¿eh?

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? prometo que se pondrá más meloso como a mí me gusta en los próximos capítulos (?)

¡Espero les haya gustado, hasta la próxima actualización!~


	2. Conociéndonos

¡Hola!~ aquí de nuevo con la segunda y anteúltima parte, ¡me entusiasmaron con sus comentarios, muchas gracias a todas las personitas hermosas que se tomaron su tiempo para dedicarme unas palabras! Tal vez piensen que nunca los leemos, o que simplemente no importa si comentan o no, pero al menos a mí sepan que me hacen estúpidamente feliz, así que ¡sigan así~! (?)

No, ya en serio, me hacen muy feliz, gracias eternas

Logré que al final cupiera en tres partes, así que aquí les dejo la segunda y aviso que la tercera se tardará un poquito más, espero que lo disfruten como yo y nos leemos más abajo~

* * *

Una exclamación de sorpresa brota de su garganta, la verdad es que sin ánimos de exagerar puede sentir que sus ojos han ascendido a una clase de vista suprema, tan excelsa, el paisaje que le rodea está más allá de este mundo. La inmensa cantidad de vegetación y montañas que envuelven el edificio de las aguas termales son sencillamente, sublimes. ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado tantos años sin conocer esta octava maravilla? De sólo mirarla Naruto puede sentir cómo su cuerpo se relaja, se siente como en un hogar en el que no ha puesto pie en años pero que aun así le recibe con los brazos abiertos y una taza de té. Con su pequeño bolso al hombro se adentra por la puerta principal llegando a visualizar una figura detrás de un mostrador.

—¡Bienvenido a Konoha! —Saluda enseguida la figura con jovial voz— ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, vengo de parte de la abuela Tsunade para ayudarlos a ustedes.

El entusiasta hombre de larguísimo pelo ensancha su sonrisa. —¡Naruto! Encantado de conocerte, mi nombre es Hashirama Senju, siéntete libre de llamarme como gustes. ¿Tuviste problemas para llegar?

—Para nada, la gente fue muy amable en darme indicaciones. Además de que… bueno, no es algo muy difícil de encontrar.

Y es que ciertamente aquel establecimiento es gigante. Realmente gigante. _Colosal_. Como un viejo palacio samurái de las películas de acción. Es perfecto, tanto que Naruto no sabe qué fuerza mayor le está ayudando a contener la exaltación por tal magnífica arquitectura.

La limpia risa de Hashirama le devuelve un instante a la realidad —Muy bien, muy bien, eso es algo bueno. Puedes dar una vuelta por el lugar si gustas, o si tal vez llegas muy cansado del viaje puedo mostrarte tu habitación para que descanses un poco.

—Oh no, no estoy cansado, tengo mucha juventud todavía sabes abuelo. Este lugar es increíble, me gustaría verlo un poco más a fondo, también preguntar exactamente con qué necesitan ayuda.

—Claro, qué torpe. Verás, en este momento nuestros empleados originales tuvieron que cubrir un muy importante evento en otra de nuestras ramas, por lo que quedamos cortos de personal. Ellos regresarán en dos semanas así que por el momento tendremos que cubrir el servicio a las habitaciones y el aseo del lugar. De todas formas, ya conseguimos a otro voluntario, así que no será algo tan pesado. Te prometo una semana de estadía gratuita con todo incluido cuando terminemos.

Naruto sonríe contagiado por el carisma de aquel hombre. La idea le suena maravillosa, sólo un poco de atención y limpieza por un par de días y se garantiza una semana entera de vacaciones en ese lugar paradisíaco. Oh, su abuela sí que había hecho un gran trato esta vez. Sin mencionar que con la ayuda de otra persona menor sería la carga inclusive.

—Suena excelente por mí, ¡tienes mi persona a tu servicio!

—Hashirama, Izuna está al teléfono, dice que necesita preguntarte algo sobre el evento.

Otro hombre aparece del pasillo a espaldas de Hashirama, vestido con el mismo yukata azul y el larguísimo pelo negro recogido en una coleta alta. Su cara es ligeramente más intimidante que la del jovial hombre.

—Ah, voy. Madara, este es Naruto, el nieto de Tsunade que vino a ayudarnos. ¿Te molestaría mostrarle un poco el lugar?

—Claro.

Naruto sigue la espalda de Senju hasta que desaparece antes de enfrentar al nuevo hombre. —Mucho gusto, soy Uzumaki Naruto, gracias por recibirme.

—Uchiha Madara, puedes preguntarme si no entiendes algo. Así que tú eres el famoso nieto de Tsunade —dice con una pequeña sonrisa—, ¿cómo están ella y Jiraiya?

—Con la nariz metida en estudios muy raros, como siempre. Oí por parte de mi abuelo que piensan tener una segunda luna de miel el mes entrante.

Naruto responde con su cara sonriente a pesar de que el nombre que acaba de escuchar le suena por algo, y el no recordar por qué le inquieta un poco. Madara responde con lo que interpreta como una broma y entablan una pequeña charla mientras comienzan a recorrer el lugar. No obstante, mientras oye y aprende la ubicación de la cocina, los baños y las habitaciones, el pequeño Uzumaki trata de conectar las neuronas que maquinaban a toda fuerza por descifrar la extraña sensación en su cabeza. Para cuando llegan a la parte del jardín trasero, el que tiene la vista más hermosa, perfecta y magistral de todas las montañas y su vegetación, parece recordarlo.

—Uchiha Madara.

—Si prefieres puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

—Uchiha…

—O por mi apellido, como quieras.

Madara eleva una ceja a la tercera vez que repite su nombre pensando que tal vez el aire de las montañas le ha ahogado las neuronas, pues por la cara con la que le mira no deja muchas más opciones. —¿Te encuentras bien?

Oh por dios. Bate su cabeza rápidamente para no quedar como un idiota, aunque eso no mejora la imagen que está dejando en el hombre.

—Sí, sí, lo siento mucho. Es que recordé a alguien con un apellido similar —Igual. La palabra que Naruto busca es igual.

Sin embargo, no es posible que fuesen familiares, es decir, este hombre es legalmente familia suya ¿o no? Aunque tuvieran apellidos diferentes es seguro el otro tío del que Tsunade habló, Hashirama tenía el mismo apellido y ella había dicho "mis tíos", por lo que si era familia suya no podía tener nada que ver con aquel conejo de ojos rojos.

¿Cierto?

—Debiste de tener una muy buena impresión para recordarla de esa manera —bromea Madara.

Se limita a reír un poco antes de olvidar el mundo una vez que centra su mirada en el paisaje, puede jurar que el aire se acaba de esfumar de sus pulmones. Una anormal sensación de nostalgia le inunda cada átomo del cuerpo, tanto como para sentir que sus ojos pican antes de amenazar con humedecerse. Naruto culpa al viento de la altura, sin embargo, todo aquello le provoca sensaciones tan anormalmente familiares, el eco de la naturaleza, el lejano sonido de una cascada fluyendo y hasta aquel distante trillar de aves que surcan sobre sus cabezas. Por ese momento no lo notó, pero la sonrisa de Madara daba la impresión de comprenderlo, como si a él le hubiese sucedido exactamente lo mismo la primera vez que estuvo allí.

Pierden la noción del tiempo observando lo que para Naruto es sin duda alguna la octava maravilla del mundo, él ofrece una pequeña disculpa por haberse parado tan de repente, pero el hombre le tranquiliza diciendo que es el efecto que causa en todos, usa de ejemplo a su propio nieto quien hasta afirma haberlo visto lagrimear. Finalmente retoman el recorrido y finalizan en el pasillo cerca de las habitaciones, un par de personas saludaron mientras caminaban por allí, también visualiza nuevamente a Hashirama con un teléfono pegado al oído y una cara muy graciosa.

—Es increíble, ¿cómo lograron construir este lugar tan asombroso? esto es sencillamente… tan perfecto —los celestes ojos brillan tratando de acaparar la mayor porción de arquitectura que puede, la única palabra que se tatúa en su cerebro para describirlo es perfecto. Madara le sonríe amplio en silencio, no cree que aquella pregunta busque una respuesta.

—Eres bienvenido siempre que quieras venir, después de todo somos familia. No creo que Hashirama o Tobirama tengan problema con eso.

—¿Tobirama?

—Es el hermano de Hashirama, tiene una cara muy seria pero sólo es un gran bebé, se llevarán bien en cuanto se conozcan.

—Ah, disculpa, pero creo que me perdí de algo, ¿tú no eres mi otro tío?

Naruto pregunta con una genuina mueca de desconcierto, sin embargo, el hombre frente a él sonríe. —Sí, legalmente lo soy, pero no por sangre. Senju Tobirama es el otro tío de Tsunade.

Antes de que la boca de Naruto volviera a abrirse, Madara eleva su mano izquierda mostrando un anillo en su dedo anular y es todo lo que hace falta para esclarecer la duda no musitada. No obstante… el escalofrío que había logrado quitarse un tiempo atrás ahora vuelve con un poco más de violencia. Lo que está entendiendo es que aquel hombre en verdad no comparte su sangre, y su apellido es Uchiha. Uchiha, como en Uchiha Sasuke. Muy bien, calmados, tal vez es sólo una horrible coincidencia, sí, sí, porque esas cosas son muy probables ¿cierto? Aquel es un apellido sumamente común, las posibilidades de que tenga conexión con aquel conejo de ojos rojos es prácticamente nula. Una persona que había visto sólo dos veces en su vida y había logrado caerle tan mal no podía cruzarse de esta manera tan poco deseable en su camino otra vez.

—¿Estás sorprendido?

Naruto se apresura, dándose cuenta del tiempo que ha permanecido callado —¡No, para nada! Yo sólo… volví a pensar en esa persona y…

—Ya veo, asumí que no te caía bien por tu reacción de antes, pero parece que es todo lo contrario si ocupa tu cabeza con tanta frecuencia —bromea él ante la cara de horror del chico.

—No podrías estar más equivocado viejo, esa persona es terrible. Tiene un carácter horrible y altanero, cada vez que abre la boca sabes que va a decir algo que te hará golpearlo.

Madara ríe, encontrando aquella descripción bastante precisa a un cierto alguien de su propia familia.

—Lo que menos deseo en el mundo es volver a cruzármela.

Ah, gran e inocente Naruto. Sus palabras jamás habían tenido el efecto de atracción universal tan proporcionalmente inverso como en ese preciso instante. Ese ínfimo segundo en el que la tercera puerta a su izquierda se abrió, con un peculiar pelo puntiagudo asomando por ella a la par de una reconocida voz. La persona tarda en encontrar su mirada, pero una vez que lo hace sus cuerdas vocales quedan frenadas, con la cara de espanto fusionada con desconcierto más grandiosa que Madara alguna vez haya visto. Es tanto así que la carcajada que rompe el ambiente no es otra sino la suya.

Atraído por el repentino espectáculo, Hashirama se aproxima curioso. Madara agarra su estómago con una limpia risa atestando los oídos, mientras que entre Naruto y Sasuke se lleva una competencia por ver quién de los dos tiene la cara más horrorizada. Si se le permitía participar, Hashirama apostaba por Sasuke.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

—¡Eso es lo que me gustaría saber! ¿qué diablos hace él aquí?

Sasuke busca a Madara exigiendo una respuesta, pero en el tentado estado que se encuentra halla un poco difícil que pueda responderle algo coherente. Hashirama alza una ceja como quien acaba de descubrir una curiosidad bastante entretenida.

—¿Se conocen?

La respuesta llega al unísono, ambos se apresuran en gritar que no. Pero el horror en sus caras es delator, tanto así que le produce unas ganas irrefrenables de picarlos un poco.

—¿Oh? ¡Pues entonces déjenme presentarlos! Naruto él es Sasuke, el nieto de Madara, tiene una cara poco amigable, pero es una buena persona puedes preguntarle si no entiendes algo —Hashirama siente un reclamo, pero decide ignorarlo—. Sasuke, este de aquí es Naruto el nieto de Tsunade, va a ayudarnos hasta que llegue el resto del personal. Es su primera vez aquí así que estás a cargo de explicarle y ayudarle en todo lo que necesite.

Sasuke suelta un bufido y se sacude la mano apoyada sobre su hombro. —Yo no recuerdo haberme vuelto niñera para tener que andar cuidando de un bebé.

—¿Oh? —La cara de Naruto se frunce en una horrible y pandillera mueca pensando en gráciles insultos incapaces de farfullar frente a los testigos—Pues veo que has robado mi línea, no necesito que un niñito miedoso esté detrás de mí sabes, podrías llorar si te pierdes por ahí.

—Tienes una lengua que acompaña a tu cara de idiota, ¿eh? Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano, rogarás por mi ayuda cuando tú estés perdido en el bosque y muriendo de hambre, estúpido.

—Mordería mi lengua para comerla antes de pedirte ayuda con algo, imbécil.

Ambos sienten la corriente eléctrica emanada únicamente por sus ojos, dos expresiones rudas e implacables que no muestran signos de aplacarse ante el otro. A sus espaldas los dos adultos les miran con suma diversión, y aunque el ataque de risa de Madara ha parado no quita de su cara una jocosa sonrisa. En secreto comparte una mirada cómplice con Hashirama quien ensancha su sonrisa, parecen saber qué se están comunicando sin necesidad de palabras.

—Bueno, bueno, parece para mí que se llevarán excelente ¿no lo crees así, Hashirama? Es una fortuna que aparecieras Sasuke, pensaba mostrarle su habitación, pero ya que estás aquí podrás hacerlo tú, después de todo es la conjunta a la tuya.

—¿¡Qué?!

El claro ronquido de risa opacada en la garganta de Hashirama le obliga a dar la espalda y ocultarse tras Madara. Es la primera vez en muchos años que ve a Sasuke perder la compostura tan rápidamente con una persona que no es Itachi y se le resulta imposible no reírse de él. Sobre todo, porque es obvio que Madara está burlándose de ellos también, la habitación original de Naruto en realidad estaba casi en otra ala del establecimiento, que casualmente se decidiera que ahora estarían juntos no es una eventualidad.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke rugen, dan la impresión de estar en llamas. Es el de pelo negro quien chasquea la lengua con suma molestia y camina enfadado sin decir palabra, Naruto le echa una mirada que dice que ya está hasta el tope de él y sólo lo ha visto cinco minutos, pero le sigue con su bolso al hombro. No puede creerlo, por todos los santos y dioses jura que no puede creerlo. De todos los lugares, de todos los universos posibles, tenía que ser él. El estúpido, irritante, soberbio, antisocial y antipático Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades? Descubrir que tiene unas aguas termales como negocio familiar lejano que en sus veintiún años de vida jamás oyó, y saber que lo comparte de una u otra manera con la única persona que su persona se reconoce a detestar imperiosamente. Definitivamente, muy pocas.

Pero mientras para él y para aquel que le está guiando sin muchas ganas el camino hacia su habitación la opinión es la misma, detrás los hombres más adultos se regodean.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que les tome?

—Estando aquí no les doy más de ocho, no… nueve días.

—Oh, pareces bastante seguro Madara, ¿quieres hacer una apuesta? Si lo logran después, debes preparar mis comidas por toda una semana.

—Me parece bien, pero si yo gano entonces tú vas a comprarme una caja entera de sake, del bueno, nada de escatimar en gastos.

—Hecho. Que comience el juego.

Ah, parece ser que el asunto de las apuestas por parte de Tsunade es un tema familiar.

Así, mientras el matrimonio se deleita con el futuro premio que recibirán en caso de ser ganadores, la pareja más joven llega a las habitaciones. Enormes puertas _Shôji_ capturan la mirada de Naruto, quien decide olvidar su furia momentánea para admirar su belleza. Jamás dejará de vanagloriar la arquitectura japonesa tradicional, su magia simplemente le atrapaba por completo en el instante que posaba sus ojos en ella. Sasuke desliza la puerta para descubrir una habitación verdaderamente amplia con un decorado sutil, pero de muy buen gusto, la pintura cálida y un enorme ventanal le dan un aspecto íntimo y acogedor.

—Esta será tu habitación, el baño está al final del pasillo y la cocina en el primer piso. Tienes que cambiarte de ropa así que voy a buscarte algo de tu talla. La habitación de al lado está embrujada así que no te acerques o podrías morir.

Pese al último comentario que claramente es una advertencia para que no se acerque a su propio cuarto, Naruto sigue embelesado por el diseño y decide ignorarlo. Aunque más que el diseño, es la vista que le recibe del otro lado del ventanal lo que le tiene sin palabras, de nuevo aquella extraña sensación de angustia y nostalgia está bañándole el pecho y no sabe a qué atribuírselo. Sin saberlo, a sus espaldas Sasuke le mira algo extraño y se va en silencio.

Al llegar el atardecer y con una muda de ropa igual a la de Sasuke, que consiste en un _samue_ azul marino adecuado para las bajas temperaturas que golpeaban por aquella zona, Naruto se esmera por adaptarse a las exigentes rutinas del lugar. Los empleados más antiguos que se han quedado allí son muy amables en explicarle con paciencia cada cosa que Naruto pregunta y también las que no. El proceso de limpieza de los pisos, la hora de las comidas y el servicio a la habitación; cómo tender correctamente los futones, a qué hora son las comidas para los empleados; y una de las señoras más grandes hasta le enseña también a preparar el té. Naruto pregunta si eso es algo que se debe hacer para los hospedados, pero ella sonríe y negando dice que nunca está de más saber cómo prepararlo.

—Las personas amables preparan un té muy suave y agradable, es un arte noble que no puedes engañar. Ten.

Naruto sostiene la taza y sonríe tras el primer sorbo —Es usted entonces una persona muy amable, abuelita.

Él la halaga haciéndola sonreír y ganándose una palmada cariñosa en su cabeza. La mujer prosigue en sus indicaciones y finaliza cuando ya la cena es servida y retirada de cada habitación. Para el momento en que Naruto termina de darse un baño y puede acostarse por fin no tiene tiempo a darse cuenta que está acostado que ya ha pasado a un plano onírico.

Los primeros tres días suceden en un parpadeo, con un ritmo más a tono y una relación no excelente, pero bastante más pacífica con Sasuke que en un principio. No piensa admitirlo en voz alta, pero aquel idiota es realmente bueno en su trabajo, tanto como para aprender una o dos cosas de él. Pero eso, por supuesto, Sasuke jamás lo iba a saber. Tal vez fuese por el magnífico ambiente que aquella posada tiene, tan mágico y natural que le ayuda a sentirse tranquilo y seguro, pero Naruto puede asegurar que ha comenzado a hablar más normalmente con Sasuke, alguna que otra broma que terminaba en una risa conjunta, darse una mano con las tareas o hasta comer juntos se ha vuelto común en poco tiempo. No se retracta de que es un soberbio, pero puede tachar de la lista lo de antipático, y tal vez irritante. Estar con él es tan sólo un poco agradable, quizás. De todas maneras, la sensación que tiene estando cerca de él es la de reencontrarse con un viejo amigo de la infancia el cual no ve hace años eternos, o al menos es lo más parecido que encuentra para describir su comodidad juntos. Podían tener una verborragia de insultos y al instante hablar como si nada, eso no es algo que Naruto o mismo Sasuke acostumbre a hacer con muchas personas.

Ha aprendido en estos pocos días un par de cosas que tal vez Sakura no supo decirle y le ayudan a verlo de otra manera. Como, por ejemplo, el que Sasuke no come muchas cosas dulces y, sin embargo, tiene un afín muy acérrimo con las comidas hechas con chocolate amargo y contrario a lo que pensó, no le gusta mucho el café, prefiere una taza de té o de chocolate caliente para calentarse. Sasuke tiene un pequeño horario en el que desaparece y no sabe a dónde exactamente, pero siempre regresa para ayudar con la parte de la cena, Madara y Hashirama parecen estar acostumbrados a esta pequeña rutina porque ninguno alega algún comentario. Es quisquilloso con la comida, no come nada que tenga pimientos verdes, pero sí los rojos, pide extra salsa casi siempre, repite dos veces el tazón de arroz y tres las tazas de té verde y jamás deja una comida sin terminar, Naruto piensa que tal vez es para no dar la impresión de que la comida no le gustó, pues por lo que puede ver tiene una relación muy buena y cercana con todos los empleados del lugar.

Naruto también sabe que Sasuke es una persona más nocturna que diurna, le ha visto más de una vez deambulando por los pasillos o el jardín a altas horas de la noche sin importarle mucho el frío crudo. Algo en su cara, tan pacífica al desconocer el estar siendo observado, le daba un aura etérea que hacía que el pecho de Naruto se encoja. O tal vez eran ganas de abrazarlo fuerte, abrazarlo y asegurarse de que no iba a desaparecer entre la penumbra si lo perdía de vista.

—Eres como un fantasma.

Naruto le había hecho ese comentario pasajero en una de las veces que Sasuke desapareció y reapareció pocas horas después. Jamás notaba cuándo es que se iba o cuándo regresaba. Pero Sasuke sonrió un poco y simplemente respondió

—Tal vez lo sea. No deberías acercarte mucho a mí o te arrastraré a mi mundo, idiota.

En aquel momento no le dio más importancia y simplemente continuaron cenando, la conversación cambió rápidamente y quedó como un simple comentario.

Pero quizás, Sasuke no le había respondido tan a la ligera como pensó.

En la noche del sexto día, y por quinto día consecutivo, Naruto se encuentra despertando bruscamente en el medio de la madrugada. El sudor frío bajando por su sien, la arritmia de su corazón y una horrenda sensación de angustia le provocan ganas de llorar. Se sienta en el futón y acaricia su pelo tratando de calmarse, sin embargo, el acelerado latir de su corazón no cesa así que decide bajar por un vaso de agua ya que lo más optimo es apostar a que no logrará dormirse hasta dentro de un buen rato. Echándose un abrigo encima de su yukata sale de la habitación y camina silencioso hasta la cocina, más su sorpresa llega cuando ve que en la galería que conecta al jardín hay otra persona sentada, observando la quietud de una noche de invierno con su casi perfecta luna llena alumbrando paciente.

—¿Sasuke?

Su voz suena bajita, su intención no es asustarlo. Él se da vuelta algo sorprendido de verle allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta —retruca el de pelo negro.

Naruto se le aproxima y nota una mesilla con una tetera humeante y dos tazas, una de ellas en las manos de Sasuke.

—Tuve una pesadilla y vine por agua, ¿qué hay de ti?

—Tuve una pesadilla y vine por té. ¿Quieres un poco?

Sonríe suave, ha aprendido a manejar un poco esa manera peculiar que tiene de responder. Se sienta en el tatami conjunto mientras él le sirve una taza.

—Parece que estuvieras esperando a alguien —comenta bajito agradeciendo el té.

—Es… una costumbre. Suelo tener pesadillas regularmente desde que era niño, al menos siempre que me quedo aquí, por lo que mi abuelo acostumbraba prepararme té para calmarme. Siempre que me oía levantar se acercaba a la cocina y bebía conmigo.

Uzumaki no dice nada. Él tampoco se recuerda como una persona susceptible a las pesadillas o el mal dormir, todo lo contrario, y sin embargo desde su primera noche se ve despertando en medio de la madrugada sobresaltado y con un sentimiento de vacío demasiado vívido para su gusto, puede entenderlo un poco.

—Mi abuela me contó una historia cuando yo era niño; decía que hay ciertas personas que cuando tienen un sueño muy regular, sobre todo en lugares específicos, es probable que estén recordando una vida pasada. —Naruto sonríe en una pausa al dar el primer sorbo. Suave y envolvente. —Tal vez… tal vez este lugar coincide con una vida pasada de alguno de nosotros, sabes. Yo he tenido el mismo… la misma pesadilla desde que llegue aquí. Quién dice que no sólo tú, sino también yo soy un fantasma y estamos recordando cuando estuvimos con vida.

Con la broma jactándose en su voz modulada, dice para cortar con el ligeramente extraño ambiente que se ha formado. Sin embargo, encuentra en la mirada de Sasuke un dejo de asombro.

—Ese sueño… ¿puedes recordarlo?

—Sólo de a partes, y aunque tengo la sensación de que es una pesadilla mucho más larga, siempre despierto recordando lo mismo. En el primero me veo de niño, acostado en el medio de la lluvia y solo, no puedo recordar más que tristeza… una angustia tan grande que me produce ganas de llorar, sabes. El lugar es… no sé cómo describirlo con certeza, es como un gran… gran…

—Valle apartado.

Sasuke musita completando su oración, y por primera vez se detiene en su cara, una que se ve como la de alguien que está escuchando los pensamientos más personales de su propia cabeza expuestos con gran detalle. Tiene los ojos extraños, como si no terminara de entender qué está pasando, cómo es que Naruto sabe describir un sueño que él tiene desde los seis años y el cual jamás le ha contado a nadie, ni siquiera a su abuelo. Pero el mismo Naruto tampoco lo sabe y parece compartir el mismo asombro.

—Sí… ¿cómo...?

—Ese es mi sueño. Yo estoy allí, debajo de la lluvia, me veo caminando y siento exactamente lo mismo… ¿cómo puedes tú saber eso?

No hay señal de regaño ni sospecha, Sasuke pregunta aquello con la ingenuidad más certera que puede, pero Naruto ha perdido las palabras, él quiere saber exactamente lo mismo. ¿Cómo podían soñar lo mismo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué explicación o fenómeno sobrenatural estaba detrás de aquel misterio?

Y a lo mejor, fuera el hombre escondido en el pasillo tras la puerta de la cocina, que inocentemente logró escuchar su charla y ahora sonríe con una mueca de complacencia, quien tuviera su respuesta. Pero, por supuesto, él no abriría su boca más que para beber el sake que lo está esperando más pronto de lo que pensó.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? me entusiasma desde hace mucho escribir una historia así de ellos, creo que la mayoría si no es que todos, comprenden para dónde apunta mi AU, si logran entenderlo espero que sepan que mi noñez dulce y diabética va a aparecer en el final, confíen (?)

¡espero les haya gustado! hasta la próxíma actualización~


End file.
